The Shocking Memory
by Deeny1
Summary: Harry visits Dumbledore's office in hope of finding clues that will lead him to Voldemort. Harry comes across Lucius Malfoy's memory and takes a look. He realizes that Lucius and James Potter were once friends and Lily was Lucius' ex-girlfriend. R&R Plz!
1. Dumbledore's Office

**So I hope everyone enjoys this story. It took me a while to write, but I enjoyed writing it very much! And please review after you have read this story so I know how many liked it and how many people want me to continue. Thanks guys . . . and enjoy!**

Harry Couldn't sleep that night. Every attempt to close his eyes lead to the scene of Dumbledore's death that kept playing over and over again in Harry's head. All he could remember was Dumbledore's body lessening as it was falling towards the ground. That picture just shot through Harry's heart like a piece of glass. What was even more painful was the memory of Dumbledore's face and figure while it was on the ground. Harry could just remember his rush through the crowd of students as he attempted to reach Dumbledore. The memory was so strong that he could still feel the tears he cried while he was looking at the headmaster. He kept playing those scenes over and over as he laid in his cozy, little bed in his room at Hogwarts. He knew Hogwarts would never be the same without Dumbledore. Never had he imagined Dumbledore even passing away. At least not by Snape murdering him.

Harry once again tried to close his eyes. He was awfully tired, but as he tried to do so, the images still kept on playing. It felt like a movie kept rewinding itself every time Harry closed his eyes. Harry then knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He'd be lucky if he was able to ever sleep again. All through the night, Harry kept closing his eyes in attempt to fall asleep, but again . . . the movie kept rewinding itself.

**  
**THE NEXT MORNING:

"Harry! Harry? . . . Harry! Come on!" Harry rubbed his eyes realizing that he had finally fallen asleep after those flashbacks of Dumbledore. Harry stretched a couple of times and saw Ron's fuzzy figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

"R-R-Ron! What a-are you doing u-up so early?" Harry asked while yawning.

"What do you mean early? It's one o'clock !" Ron said standing up and pulling the covers off Harry.

"One o'clock? . . . well then, wake me up when it's two." Harry replied and pulled the covers over his head again. There was a pause for a few second, but Ron knew he had to say something.

"Listen Harry . . . I know you must be extremely hurt, and even in denial, but you can't stay like this all day . . . It's unhealthy!" Ron said. "Woah! I'm beginning to sound like Hermione!" Ron added. Harry wanted to laugh but just didn't have the energy to.

"Listen Ron, I just can't get up right now . . . why do you want me to anyways?" Harry's head was still hidden under the covers.

"Well there aren't going to be classes for a week because of what happened last night. The teachers are still trying to figure out what they're going to do since Dumbledore died. I think they're negotiating about who should be the next Headmaster. But anyways . . . Me, Fred and George are going to go play some Quiditch. . . . would you like to join us?" Ron asked.

"Not today Ron . . . I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh come on Harry! You moping around isn't going to bring Dumbledore back to life . . . I mean, he was dying anyways . . . He was how old? . . . A hundred and fifty years old." At first those words made Harry feel like there was a chainsaw inside him, ripping his insides to pieces, but then he felt like there was a bomb inside him ticking and was about to explode. His sadness had just turned into anger. Harry immediately leapt off his bed and walked towards Ron.

"I WOULD HAVE RATHER HAD DUMBLEDORE DYING THE NORMAL WAY RATHER THAN HAVING THAT STUPID BLOODY SNAPE KILL HIM! AND ALL OF THIS . . . ALL OF THIS WAS BECAUSE OF VOLDEMORT . . . VOLDEMORT KILLED MY PARENTS! VOLDEMORT'S ARMY KILLED SIRIUS. AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE -SNAPE- KILLED DUMBLEDORE! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO RON? PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND SING A LITTLE HAPPY SONG? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DANCE INSTEAD?" Harry's face was dark red. He was furious. While this was happening, Hermione rushed into the room. She instantly stopped walking as soon as she saw Harry. She knew something was up, but was too frightened to ask anything. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry. She had never seen him this way before.

"Fred and George told me to tell you to hurry up. They're waiting for you," Hermione said, still staring at Harry. The two boys noticed her presence and looked at her.

"Yes . . . I'm coming . . . let's go Hermione," Ron said, walking out of the room with rage. Hermione remained in the room. She was still stunned by Harry's appearance. She opened her mouth, waiting for something to come out, but nothing did. For once in her life, Hermione was speechless, so she turned around and left the room, following Ron.

Seconds passed and Harry was the only one in the room, but his body stayed in the same position. The only things moving were the thoughts in his head.

"_Maybe I was a little too aggressive with Ron. Maybe he was right. I'm an idiot . . . he did have a point. Nothing's going to get accomplished if I just stay here. And Hermione's face . . . the way she was staring at me, I probably looked like a monster. I am a monster. All of this wouldn't have happened if Dumbledore was still alive and Voldemort was dead . . . and he will be dead. I will make sure of it," _Harry thought.

The thought of Voldemort dying got Harry moving again. Harry unfroze from his position and took a seat on his bed.

_"But how do I start? How do I kill him? Is it possible to kill him when Dumbledore isn't even here? . . . Of course it is . . . and if it isn't, I'll make it . . . I need to find clues, or something . . . anything to motivate me to search for Voldemort. But where can I find these clues? Dumbledore probably knows the most about The Dark Lord, and now that he's dead . . . how will I know what Dumbledore knows? Where do I find the clues that will lead me to Voldemort? Where? . . . Where? . . . Where?. . . the woods? . . . no . . . what would be so special about the woods? . . . The Chamber of Secrets? . . . already searched there . . . Dumbledore's Office? . . . OFCOURSE! Dumbledore's Office!"_

Harry immediately jumped off his bed and rushed to get dressed. He ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He didn't even bother brush his hair. He then ran out of the bathroom, grabbed his wand off his dresser, wore his glasses and sprinted out of his room. He was running so fast, he almost tripped on the stairs. Once he reached the end of the staircase, he began to walk. He didn't want anyone to suspect he was up to something. He finally reached Dumbledore's office. He was in front of the door and was about to turn the handle, but he looked around just to make sure nobody was there. He didn't see anyone around so he pushed the door forward and went in. Once he was in, he locked the door behind him. He was finally in the office. Harry stepped in and looked around with wide eyes as if it was the first time he had been there. He just couldn't believe that Dumbledore was gone. He was waiting for Dumbledore to pop out of nowhere and tell him that he really wasn't dead and that it was all a joke. But of course that wouldn't happen. Harry saw the guards take Dumbledore's dead body out of everyone's sight the night before. And why would he joke around like that? What was he? . . . an idiot?

Harry began to search around the office. He circled around Dumbledore's desk trying to find a clue Dumbledore had left for him. Harry thought that Dumbledore could have known that he was going to be killed and might have left a note, or some sort of clue before he died, but harry found nothing on the desk. All he saw were pictures of his favorite past students. Harry knew that if Dumbledore had remained alive, his picture would be on the desk. That saddened Harry very much. Harry ignored his misery and started to look around the walls. Harry thought that there could be some sort of passage hidden behind the walls that could take him to a place of clues. He knocked on every inch of the wall, but he discovered nothing. He backed away from the walls and looked at them one more time just to make sure there weren't any places he hadn't searched, but only one thing stood out, and it was the portrait of Dumbledore. Harry stood there and stared at it silently. Tears began to form in his eyes, but Harry sucked them back in. He knew that there was no time to be weak, or sad. Now that Dumbledore was gone, he had to be stronger than ever. He took his eyes off the portrait and continued his searching.

Harry opened every drawer in Dumbledore's office, but they were all empty. Harry thought that the ministry could have taken everything out, but Harry still had hope. Harry left the desk area and looked around the office again. He looked left, he looked down and he looked up, but when he looked right, there stood the glass cabinet of memories that Dumbledore had told him about before he had died. The first time Harry had seen that rotating cabinet, he was in complete awe. Anyone who had seen that cabinet would just be blown away by its beauty. It was so detailed and its dark golden color was so rich. The outer wood of the cabinet was carved in such detail. The cabinet's detail was so precise that anyone who dared look at it, would just want to stare at it for hours and hours at a time.

Harry walked up to the collection of memories, and rotated them around. Harry never really had gotten this close to them and was shocked at how many there were. He could have sworn there were thousands of them. He spun the cabinet around, looking at all the names the memories belonged to. He thought that he might find one person's memory that could tell him something about Voldemort. While looking at the memories from top to bottom, one memory caught his attention. He carefully took the memory out of the cabinet, not wanting to drop it. He cautiously brought the memory surrounded by a glass container up to his face and read the name it belonged to.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry whispered quietly to himself.

_"I am kind of curious. But should I look into it? Or should I just mind my own business? But you never know, he might know something about Voldemort that I don't. He is a Death Eater after all, right?I guess I should. It will help me." _Harry convinced himself and vigilantly opened the tiny glass container the memory was in. He walked cautiously towards the pensieve that wasn't very far from the cabinet. The pensieve was placed on top of an empty desk. Harry looked into the little stone bowl and slowly poured the golden string-like memory into the imperceptible liquid. Harry instantaneously ducked his head into the pensieve, anxious to see the memory of Lucius Malfoy.

**Lucius Malfoy's Memory:  
**  
"_Psssst!" The young Lucius Malfoy hisses at James Potter who is sitting at the desk next to his. James notices Malfoy's attempt to get his attention._

"What?" James replies, pretending to be jotting down notes, so the professor at the front of the class doesn't suspect anything.

"I was wondeing if you wanted to-"

"Who is talking!? I've clearly told everyone to read page one hundred and twenty three and jot down notes. I should hear no talking!" Professor Mcgonogall who is at the front of the class interrupts Lucius. The two young boys, who look like they are in their third year at Hogwarts continue reading their text books, waiting for class to end. After minutes of silent reading, the professor finally dismisses the class. Both Lucius, who is in Slytherin, and James, who is in Gryffindor leap off their seats, gather their books and walk together out of the class.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" James asks.

"Well you know that the school year is going to end in a month and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Quiditch World Cup with my dad and I this summer," Lucius says.

"THE QUIDITCH WORLD CUP!?" James abruptly stops in the middle of the hall and shouts with enthusiasm, while half the students in the halls look at the two with annoyance.

"Shhh . . . calm down, and yes the Quiditch World Cup." Lucius whispers and looks around cautiously.

"Well then yes! I'd definitely love to come . . . it will be great! I can't wait! Are you going to invite Lily?" James asks happily.

"Yes I'm planning on it, but do you think she'll like to? I mean . . . she might not be a big fan of Quiditch and the last thing I want is to get turned down by her. I'm telling you . . . rejection is painful. I'm surprised it's not a curse," Lucius says and begins to walk again. James follows.

"Yes . . . who wouldn't want to go anyways?It's the World Cup. Even to people who hate Quiditch would think it was an honor if they were able to go. Don't worry about it . . . just ask," James says.

"Yeah . . . you are right. It wouldn't hurt to. But now I gotta go to potions, so I'll see you later, and thanks for the advice. You sure are in Gryffindor . . . but you're one good hell of a friend," Lucius smiles at James and heads down the hallway to the right.

Harry hastily removed his head from the pensieve. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times in complete disbelief. Still shocked at what he had obsereved, he removed the memory from the pensieve into the tiny glass container with his wand. He clutched the memory with his hand. He was breathing fast and heavily, and felt light-headed. He had a shocked expression on his face that had a hint of fright to it. Harry just couldn't absorb what he had heard.

"_Lucius and my father . . . Friends?"_ Harry thought, looking down at the memory with apprehension. 

**Remember to Review!**

_  
_


	2. The Confrontation Of Lucius Malfoy

No way . . . there was just no way that Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco was one of James' friends in the earlier years. Draco was an enemy of Harry, and seeing that memory of Lucius Malfoy stunned him.

_"How? Just how were they friends? And what if my father was still alive, would Draco and I be enemies? Or would our father's friendship differentiate the relationship between us?" _ Harry thought as he clutched the tiny glass container the memory was in. He took a deep sigh and looked at the cabinet next to him. He walked towards it and placed the memory in the empty space that the container was in before Harry had picked it up. After putting the memory back in, Harry rotated the cabinet a couple more times, checking if there were any other memory's that belonged to Lucius. Harry wanted to see more of Lucius' past with James Potter. The image he saw in the pensieve was so outrageous that Harry wanted to make sure it was factual, but Harry did know one thing, and it was that Lucius was definitely a different person when he was a student at Hogwarts rather than how he was presently. Lucius seemed so happy and friendly in that memory. He seemed open and not as uptight as Harry was used to seeing him. Harry even started to question if the person he saw in the pensieve was really Lucius and that Dumbledore had not made a mistake with the names labeled on the glass containers. There was a fire inside Harry that wanted to see and find out more about the friendship between Lucius and James.

_"I have to make sure this is real. I mean Lucius!? This must be a dream . . . I have to tell someone about this!" _The idea was so bizarre, that Harry couldn't help but smile. He even chuckled a bit. Harry started to remember all the hatred between him and Draco. He remembered rejecting Draco's friendship in the first year at Hogwarts, and battling him in the second. He even started to have flashbacks of all the little arguments they had with each other. And who would have known, that through all this time, James Potter and Lucius Malfoy were friends . . . Friends! With these thoughts, Harry instantly ran out of the office excitedly. He wanted to find Ron and Hermione and tell them everything. He knew that they would be as shocked as he was, if not . . . more! Harry ran through the halls and remembered that Ron and Hermione had told him earlier that they were going to play Quiditch. Harry headed straight towards the doors that lead him to the Quiditch field. Once outside, he could see Ron, Fred, George and Hermione in a circle, talking. The three brothers were wearing Quiditch uniforms. Hermione was just wearing her everyday clothes. The four friends soon noticed Harry coming at them.

"Ron . . . Hermione!" Harry yelled as he jogged towards the four. "Fred . . . George!" Harry added. He had finally reached the group and was panting.

"Harry! . . . what's going on!?" Hermione yelled worriedly, looking at Harry, placing one hand on his shoulder. Harry was leaning over his knees, heavily panting. The other four were waiting to hear something. Harry finally gained control of his breath.

"Harry! Speak . . . you look like a retired owl," Ron said.

"More like a dead one!" Fred added. The twins were known to make situations over the top, no matter how over-reactant they were. Harry finally got up from his leaning position.

"Today, after you two left the room, I sneaked into Dumbledore's office," Harry said, still panting.

"Why'd you go there?" George asked. Hermione and Ron just looked worried remembering how he was that morning.

"I wanted to look for clues. I thought that Dumbledore might have left something behind to help me search for Voldemort," Harry said.

"Oh my gosh! . . . you found something didn't you?" Hermione asked with enthusiasm.

"What did you find?!" Ron asked and smiled.

"Tell me you found my oogy boogy jellybean ! . . . I've looked everywhere and can't seem to find it," George said. Fred looked guilty.

"Actually . . . you might want to stop looking," Fred said to George.

"What do you mean?!" George said in an angry tone. Fred stood frozen still.

"Well . . . do you remember when we were eating those brussel sprout jellybeans?" George just stared furiously at Fred waiting for him to continue.

"Well . . . I kinda . . . I kinda . . .well you know how your oogy boogy jelly bean had the same color as the brussel sprout ones? . . . It's kinda easy to get mixed up . . . so I accidently ate it," Fred confessed.

"You ate my jelly bean!? IT TOOK ME ONE YEAR TO MAKE IT FRED!" George yelled and pushed Fred away from the others. Both of them suddenly fell to the ground and started to wrestle. Hermione and Harry were just waiting for them to stop, but Ron just turned his head back and fourth. He moved in closer to Harry and Hermione.

"Ignore them guys . . . they'll be at it for a couple hours," Ron told the two while looking at the pile of moving legs and arms.

"So come on . . . tell us what you found Harry. Remember last night after everything was over, we told you that we're all in this together. If you fight Voldemort Harry, we want to be there helping you. So tell us what you found," Hermione said in a calm voice that had a little bit of whine to it.

"Yes Harry . . . you're our friend, you mean the world to us," Ron added and moved in closer to the two.

"Honestly guys . . . What I found actually has nothing to do with Voldemort, but is still quite shocking and worth hearing," Harry told the two. Hermione and Ron gave a mystified look.

"Then what did you find?" Hermione asked.

"When I went into Dumbledore's office, I looked at the cabinet of memories to see if there were any memories of certain people that knew about Voldemort. When I came across Lucius Malfoy's, I thought that since he was a death eater . . . you know . . .," Harry shrugged.

"Did you see the memory?" Ron asked anxious to hear what Harry would say.

"Oh yeah . . . I looked at it through the pensieve and you guys wouldn't believe what I saw or heard!" Harry gave a little chuckle. The two just stared.

"Lucius Malfoy . . . was my dad's friend!" Harry blurted out and started to giggle. Ron fell to the ground and was so amused that his laugh was silent. Hermione turned her face and smiled. She was trying to hide it.

"Harry I must tell you . . . now that was a good joke! Cracked me up there!" Ron stood up still laughing.

"No . . . I'm serious!" Harry said as silence filled the air. The two looked at him with puzzled faces.

"Then why were you laughing?" Ron asked.

"Because the memory is ridiculous!" Harry said. "Why're you laughing?"

"Because the joke was ridiculous!" Ron replied.

"But I wasn't joking," Harry told the two.

"Well now we know!" Hermione said..

"So you're serious . . . Lucius and your father?" Ron asked again still chuckling.

"Yes I know! It's crazy isn't it?!" Harry added.

"More like unexpected," Hermione giggled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ron was curious.

"I want to confront Lucius. I mean . . . why hadn't he told me?"

"He probably didn't even tell Draco," Hermione assumed.

"Yes true. Probably because he's a death eater and Voldemort killed my parents."

"What a hypocrite . . . I mean he was friends with your father? How did that work out?" Hermione asked.

"Well in the memory . . . he was completely different. It was actually hard to believe it was one of the Malfoy's. He seemed so happy and friendly, a total opposite of Draco I'll tell you that."

"If I was you, I'd want to know more. I wonder what happened," Ron said.

"I do want to know what happened! That bastard betrayed my father! I mean by becoming a death eater. The thing is I don't know when and where to confront him." Hermione looked away for a second and started thinking. She always did that whenever a person was stuck in a thinking situation.

"Don't worry Harry, I know when and where you can," Hermione told Harry and smiled. "Tonight there's going to be a meeting in the Great Hall that the student's parents have been invited to. I think they are going to be telling the parents the dangers that the students might be going through since Dumbledore isn't here anymore. I'm assuming Lucius Malfoy will be attending the meeting, so right after it's done, you can wait outside the doors of the Great Hall and confront him!" Hermione told Harry.

"How do you know these things?" Ron said shocked.

"I have my ways," Hermione replied with pride. "Your parents are probably going to attend too Ron. They've probably received a letter," She said to Ron, but he looked worried.

"Okay . . . it's five o'clock right now. When's the meeting going to end?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think it ends at eight thirty, so get ready."

"Oh I'm ready!"

"Guys . . . can we go back inside?" Ron asked desperately.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I need to change my pants, I think I laughed too hard."

"EEEW! Ron! . . . Please!" Hermione yelled in disgust, punching Ron's arm. Harry chuckled as the three friends walked off, leaving Fred and George, who were still on the ground wrestling. Once inside Hogwarts, the three split up. Ron went to his room, Hermione to the library, and Harry towards the Great Hall.

Harry had finally reached the doors of the Great Hall and could hear Professor Mcgonogall speak to the parents. Harry kept hearing the words 'Dumbledore', but he tried to ignore the word, because of the uneasiness he felt whenever he heard it being said, or even thought. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was eight twenty five. He knew that everyone would be out of the Great Hall in five minutes, including Lucius. After five minutes had passed, Harry started seeing people leave the Great Hall. As his eyes wondered in search of Lucius, he heard a voice behind him. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Potter? . . . You have no parents!" Draco said as Harry turned around.

"I might have no parents Draco, but at least I'm no coward," Harry mouthed back.

"Let's just cut to the chase Potter and tell me who you're waiting for," Draco said with that disgusted expression he always had on his face.

"I'm waiting for you father," Harry said smiling.

"My father? Why're you waiting for my father? What are you going to do . . . tell on me? . . . _Oh I'm Harry Potter and no one can be mean to me! Tell Draco to stop making me cry," _ Draco tried to mimic Harry, but Harry ignored it. Harry turned away from Draco to see if Lucius had left the Great Hall yet, but Harry noticed that he had already left and had walked into the hallway. As soon as Harry spotted Lucius, he abruptly started to jog towards him. Draco had noticed what had happened and followed.

"Lucius . . . Lucius!" Harry yelled. Draco immediately jumped on top of Harry making sure he wasn't ahead of him. Harry fell to the ground, but instantly got up and started running again. Draco was now ahead of him running towards his father. Lucius could hear what was happening behind him, so he immediately turned his body around and faced the two boys who were racing towards him.

"What-are-you-two-doing!?" Lucius yelled. "Draco! Get over here this instant . . . your embarrassing our family name," Lucius whispered, grabbing Draco's head and turning it to parents who were looking with annoyance. "Once we get home Draco . . . be careful, because somebody's going to get hurt," Lucius added, and although Lucius had said 'somebody', Draco knew it was him. Harry had finally reached the two and stared at Lucius.

"What are you lookin at boy?" Lucius asked Harry harshly.

"I'm looking at a back-stabber, a liar . . . and an old friend of my father!" Harry slowly said. He was looking at Lucius with eyes of fiery. His eyes seemed to be glued to Lucius. After Harry had said that, Lucius stared back at Harry with shock. He didn't look frightened, but Harry knew that inside, he really was. All of a sudden, Draco broke into laughter.

"Ahahaha! You think my . . . ahaha . . .my father . . . was . . . ahaha . . .your fathers . . . fathers friend?! Please Potter, don't make me literally laugh my head off!" Draco kept on laughing.

"Draco! Leave . . . right now! Up to your room," Lucius ordered.

"Why dad?" Draco asked.

"LEAAAVEE!" Lucius yelled. Everyone around jumped. Even the other parents in the halls did. Draco was wide eyed and breathing heavily. He had his hands over his head to make sure he wouldn't get hurt if his father attempted to slap him silly.

"Okay daddy!" Draco said worriedly, but noticed Harry's presence. "I MEAN DAD!" Draco quickly added. Harry tried to hide his laughter as Draco left the two. Draco wasn't heading to his room. He was too curious of what Harry was going to say to his father, and as much as Draco was frightened of Lucius, the curiosity took over his body. Draco hid behind the wall, just at the edge of the turning hallway.

"What do you want Mister Potter?" Lucius nervously asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening to the conversation.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Lucius! You were my dad's friend weren't you?" A pause of silence filled the air.

"WEREN'T YOU?!" Harry yelled. A short silence occurred again, but Lucius finally opened his mouth.

"How did you find out Harry? Who told you?" Lucius asked curiously. Harry noticed that Lucius wasn't acting as aggressive as he usually was. He was actually acting like the boy he saw in the memory. Maybe Harry's reminder of the friendship between his father and Lucius, broke Lucius' impolite barrier at that moment.

"How did I find out? . . . I looked in your memory through the pensieve in Dumbledore's office," Harry replied.

"Oh yes . . . the memory I had given Dumbledore in fourth year. There was only one space unfilled, and I thought that I would volunteer to make the collection complete," Lucius told Harry, but he was looking down with eyes squinted. Harry assumed Lucius was just having a flashback.

"So you were my father's friends . . . weren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry . . . I believe so."

**Please Review!**

_  
_


	3. The second memory

"Why hadn't you told me you were my father's past friend Lucius? You hadn't told anyone!" Harry said.

"Don't you know Harry? . . . I thought you were much smarter than that. Don't you know who I am . . . or what I am?" Lucius paused. Harry just stared in confusion.

"I'm a death eater Potter . . . it isn't easy to admit that when Voldemort . . . is in control of me!" Lucius shouted.

"But you betrayded my father! You couldn't even sacrifice your own life for your friend you coward!?" Harry yelled back.

"I betrayed your father?! Is that what you said Harry?! I . . . BETRAYED YOUR BLOODY FATHER!?" Lucius yelled.

"My father . . . is not bl-"

"Listen to me potter!" Lucius interrupted. "I did not betray your father. I stuck with him. I was loyal, but you . . . you don't know the rest of the story! You only saw what was in the memory. But didn't you even wonder what happened after that? . . . as clever as you are Potter . . . sometimes you're as stubborn as a house elf!" Lucius said in an aggressive tone.

"Well that's why I'm here Lucius . . . to know the rest of the story," Harry said.

"The rest of the story is none of your business!" Lucius spit out. He turned around in attempt to leave.

"Then I will tell everyone . . . that the Malfoy's were once friends with the Potters." Lucius froze in his spot. His back was facing Harry, but his ears were listening.

"And you don't want that Lucius do you . . . especially now because you are a _death eater!" _Harry continued as Lucius turned himself towards Harry. Lucius was biting on his bottom lip and his forehead was so tense that wrinkles were beginning to form. After minutes of silence, Lucius had looked up again at Harry.

"Listen . . . I will tell you everything about our friendship. I will answer every question you want, but only on one condition Potter," Lucius said with an evil smirk.

"I'll do anything . . . just please, I want to know," Harry said nervously.

"Anything, eh?" Lucius said beginning to walk around. Harry only nodded.

"Then you must promise to give me back my memory that's in the cabinet, and replace it with one of yours," Lucius said.

"I promise," Harry said after seconds of silence.

"Okay . . . that's good Harry. Clever choice," Lucius laughed. "Now I'm not going to tell you my memories, I'm going to give you them, and you will go to the pensieve and see them. It'll give you a much better visualization."

"Alright Lucius . . . you've got my word. Now hand one of your memories over!" Harry ordered.

"na ah aah!" Lucius sang as his index finger moved back and fourth. "Don't rush me Potter . . . I'm not going to be able to give you another memory right now, because of where we are, you know . . . uuuh . . . public?" Lucius whispered looking around. "But if you want, I can meet you at the Quiditch Gate tomorrow morning . . . around ten?" Lucius suggested.

"Alright sir . . . I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said.

Lucius turned around and began to walk away. "Oh and Harry!" He looked back one more time.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to bring my memory!"

"Alright sir . . . that will be no problem." Harry wondered why Lucius had wanted his memory back so badly. "Goodbye for now!"

"See you later," Lucius replied walking away. Harry watched his body lessening as it went farther into the distance of the long hall.

As soon as Draco heard his father leave, he instantaneously turned around the corner of the hallway and ran up the stairs to his room. Draco was perplexed. He was shocked and in disbelief. He didn't know if he should believe what he had heard. He wasn't even sure he wasn't dreaming. He was in denial the same way Harry was when he first found out the news about James and Lucius being old friends. As soon as Draco had entered his room, he laid on his bed, arms behind his neck and thought for hours. He tried to untangle the perplexities inside his mind.

The night had gone by very quickly, and before anyone had realized, the next morning had arrived. Harry quickly leapt out of bed realizing it was nine o'clock. Trying to not disturb Ron who was still in bed fast asleep, Harry carefully, but quickly got dressed. After doing his usual morning routine, Harry headed out of his room and walked towards Dumbledore's office. Once in, Harry grabbed the memory out of the spectacular cabinet and left the enormous office. Harry soon reached the Quiditch Gate and recognized Lucius Malfoy by his long white hair and the long black robe he always wore. Recognizing Harry, Lucius gave his typical smirk. That smirk had always bothered Harry, because he could never tell if Lucius was smiling that way because of happiness, or evilness.

"Good morning Harry," Lucius said in his dark, cold voice.

"Hello sir," Harry replied.

"This memory that I have in this glass container will show you something that might stun you Harry. You'll probably not have seen it coming actually. So just beware," Lucius warned, pulling out a familiar tiny glass container.

"I've faced Voldemort himself sir, nothing can be as hideous," Harry said smirking.

"Very well," Lucius nodded. Harry's eyes couldn't seem to leave the memory Lucius had in his hand. "So give me my memory Harry, and I'll give you this one." Lucius shook the memory around. Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the memory he had seen the day before. "And also . . . meet me here again tomorrow so you can give me back this one I'm about to give you. Also, if you do want another memory-which I'm sure you will just by seeing this one-you'll have to do me another deed."

"What else do you want?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"What I want . . . is the ring in Dumbledore's office that used to be one of Voldemort's horuxes," replied Lucius.

"Who would you want that?" Harry asked.

"Well who wouldn't? It just interests me you know? . . . The Dark Lord's soul was in it . . . That fact is just so . . . stimulating." Lucius widened his eyes. Harry shivered from the creepiness on Lucius' face.

_Well I guess I could. I mean why would it be so important now? Without Voldemort's soul in it . . . it's just a ring!"_ Harry thought.

"Okaay . . . then the ring is yours. Just be prepared to give me a good memory . . . and it better be satisfying," Harry said.

"Oh I already know what memory I'm going to give you tomorrow. I know what you'll be wanting to see after you have seen at this one." Lucius wiggled the memory again. Harry grabbed the memory with his right hand, and gave Lucius his memory with the left.

"So again . . . meet me here tomorrow morning at this exact time," Lucius said placing the memory Harry had given him inside his long black robe.

"I'll see you sir," Harry said walking back to the school.

Harry went up the stairs, into the dormitory and then to his room. Ron was in the bathroom, so Harry waited until he was out. He wanted to tell him everything that had happened with Lucius. He had gone back to his room at eleven o'clock the other night while Ron was sleeping, so he wasn't able to tell him everything that had happened. Harry waited on his bed until Ron was out of the bathroom.

"Oh hi Harry! Where were you last night?!" Ron said in a surprised tone as he walked out.

"Well first I was confronting Lucius . . . which I'll tell you about in a second, and then I snuck in the kitchen with my invisibility clock since I had missed dinner. I was hungry I'll tell you that."

"Okay . . . what happened with Lucius?" Ron asked as he sat on the other bed. He was lifting his eyebrows and staring at Harry. He always did that when he was interested in something Harry had to say.

"Well I asked him if he really was my father's friend . . . and he admitted to it, and we planned to meet this morning so he could give me another memory. I gave him the memory that was in the cabinet back. Also tomorrow he promised to give me another," Harry quickly said.

"REALLY? He actually admitted to it?" Ron said opening his mouth in shock. Harry nodded.

"I just met him right now at the Quiditch Gates and he gave me this," Harry showed Ron the memory.

"Are you going to go see it right now?" asked Ron.

"Yes . . . I will. But I'm not going to stay at the office for long. I'll meet you and Hermione in the Great Hall at lunch. I'll tell you guys everything," Harry replied.

"Okay then . . . I hope you find something interesting!" Ron said.

"Me too."

Harry got off the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Once in, he walked over to the pensieve, got the memory out of his pocket and poured it into the small stone bowl. Harry didn't stop moving, he was extremely anxious to see what the memory held. Harry quickly placed his head in the indistinguishable liquid.

**  
****The Second Memory:**

_"James! . . . Lily! . . . Wait up!" Lucius yells, running towards the young James and Lily. The two turn their heads, smile and sprint towards Lucius. The three look like they are in their third year at Hogwarts. Lucius hugs Lily and kisses her cherry colored lips. Lucius then turns to James._

"I missed you two so much! It's only been summer . . . but feels like eternity!" Lucius gives James a friendly hug, but then looks back at Lily and holds her hand.

"Especially you . . . every letter you sent me, I think I read it about one hundred times," Lucius chuckles.

"Well every letter you sent . . . I read it two hundred times," Lily smiles at Lucius and blushes.

"What do you two have for first class?" James asks enthusiastically.

"Me and Lucius have potion class together for first period," Lily says leaning over onto Lucius' shoulder, giving it a hug. Lucius looks at her and smiles.

"Oh really? You guys are so lucky you have first class together. I have Defense. I hate having Defense this early," James whines.

Lucius and Lily laugh at James' disappointment. "Don't worry James . . . I'm sure we have a class together. What do you have second?" Lily asks as she lets go of Lucius and moves towards James. 

"_I have charms . . . what about you?" James' asks, looking down with a hint of sadness to his eyes._

"Oh my gosh! Really? Me too!" Lily jumps up at James and gives him a big hug. "You see! We do have a class together. Cheer up!" Lily pulls James' chin up with her hand. They both look at each other and smile.

"Okay you two! I think we should be going now! Let's go Lily!" Lucius interrupts the two and grabs Lily's hand moving her back from James'. James stares back at the two lovers in misery. Lucius looks at James with a fuming facial expression while hugging Lily, but James has his head down and tries to ignore what is happening in front of him.

****

Harry instantly removed his head out of the pensieve. This time he didn't find what he had seen in any way humerous. He was just in plain shock. What he had seen did not make any sense. Harry felt an uneasiness in his stomach. All he did was look down blankly while leaning on the empty desk the pensieve was placed on. The thought of James Potter being a friend to Lucius seemed like nothing compared to what Harry had seen.

_"It was enough Lucius Malfoy was my father's friend . . . but my mother's boyfriend?" _Harry thought. _  
_

**Remember to review!**


	4. The Past Of Lucius and Lily

Harry was in shock. His mind could not process what he had seen. He couldn't make sense of it at all. Harry thought that maybe telling Ron and Hermione would make it easier for him to absorb the thought of Lucius and his mother dating. He suddenly snapped out of his daze, placed the memory in his pocket and began to leave, but suddenly remembered that he had promised to give Lucius the Horcux ring that used to belong to Voldemort. As Harry turned around, he walked towards the desk and opened the first drawer. The small ring was placed inside Tom Riddles old diary, which was also a Horcrux. Harry stared at the big rip inside the small book, and began to have flashbacks of the Chamber of Secrets. He reached inside the rip and took the ring out, placing it in his pocket. Harry knew that he was going to meet Lucius at the Quiditch Gates again the next morning. He wanted to see more of Lucius' past with his parents. He knew that there was more to the memory, given that James and Lily ended up together, happily married and with a son.

As Harry placed the ring in his pocket, he walked out of Dumbledore's office, into the halls and towards the Great Hall. He was going to join Ron and Hermione for dinner. He walked through the doors and instantly spotted his two friends, by Ron's red head and Hermione's bushy hair.

"Hi guys," Harry said. He was still in shock and it showed by his appearance. His eyes were wide, and his speech was almost robotic. Hermione and Ron looked up and smiled at Harry, but then noticed the look on his face. The expression of happiness from the two, turned into worry.

"Hi Harry . . . are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly as Harry took a seat and joined them for dinner. He ignored her question and grabbed a chicken leg.

"Harry . . . _are you okay?" _Ron repeated Hermione's question with annoyance in his voice.

"You guys have been asking that a lot lately," Harry complained, biting into his dinner.

"Well that's because you never _look okay_!" Ron yelled. Hermione just stared at Harry. Harry didn't even look at the two. His eyes were focused on his plate.

"Well then there you have it Ron . . . if I don't look okay, what does that mean?" Harry asked with aggravation.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked softly not wanting to break Harry's temper. "You can tell us," She added and rubbed Harry's back. Harry closed his eyes and tightened the muscles in his face. He looked like he was going to vomit. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with concern for a second and looked back at Harry, waiting for him to speak.

"Ron told me everything that happened between you and Lucius, so-"

"Today I found out something I really don't want to even remember," Harry said, interrupting Hermione. "You guys remember how I told you my father and Lucius were friends?" Harry finally looked at the two. Hermione and Ron only nodded. "Well I honestly thought it was crazy enough that my father and Lucius were friends . . . but . . . but . . . it's nothing compared to what I found out today," Harry said, looking at his plate.

"Oooh . . . it must be the second memory. What did you see Harry?" Ron asked anxiously.

"My mom . . . was also friends with Lucius," Harry slowly said, looking at the two with his brow furrowing.

"Oh that's all? . . . that's not that bad Harry, I mean if your father was friends with Lucius, you should be expecting that your mo-"

"Not that kind of friend," Harry quickly said, interrupting Hermione again. Ron and Hermione just stared at each other with perplexed looks on their faces, until their jaws dropped. They had realized what Harry meant. Hermione leaned over the table with her hand against her forehead. She was shaking her head from left to right. Ron just looked straight at Harry in shock. He couldn't even blink.

"Harry . . . you don't mean his . . . his-" Ron stuttered.

"Girlfriend!" Harry yelled with fiery. Hermione was still in the same position thinking, but then looked at Harry.

"But Harry . . . your parent's must have dated others before marrying each other. I mean . . . it's natural. Why're you so mad?" Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes at the question. He even knew the answer.

"I'm mad because of how he had the guts to be on Voldemort's side when he loved my mother," Harry said with discomfort. The thought of love between Lucius and his mother was just puke-worthy. "How did he have the ability to do that when Voldemort killed my parents!?" Harry shouted. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued talking. "I mean if anything ever happened to you two . . . god forbid . . . and it was a specific person's fault, I would never be on their side . . . even if it meant death!" Harry was furious. Hermione and Ron just nodded, looking away from Harry. Harry stopped his little speech to take a breath. He felt like he was about to explode. Harry looked in front of him towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco. At first Harry didn't realize it, but Draco was looking right at him. Harry wanted to turn away from the staring Draco because of the fiery he felt, but his eyes just couldn't move. They were glued to him.

_That . . . that thing right there. His father . . . his bloody father betrayed my parents! Look at that ugly little pig staring at me . . . only if I didn't have control over myself right now, he'd be dead . . . but at least he didn't have the guts to kill Dumbledore. Lucius was pretty friendly when he was in Gryffindor, and look at him now. Draco is already a bloody dementer . . . I can't even imagine how he'll turn out," _Harry thought as he stared at Malfoy, who was also staring at Harry. But Harry had no idea that Draco knew about the friendship between Lucius and James Potter.

Harry couldn't look at Draco anymore. He knew that if he looked at him for another second, he would probably blurt something out he didn't want anyone to hear, so he turned his face and looked at Hermione and Ron who were silently eating.

"You guys . . . don't feel the same way I do. I don't want us to be like this when we're around each other . . . all sad and worried . . . we're supposed to be friend," Harry looked at the two and smiled as silence filled the air.

"You do have a point Harry," Ron said with half a smile.

"Yes . . . you do. I mean we can be sad and everything, but when we're together we should feel different. I mean that's what friend's are for . . . to change the mood of bad situations," Hermione added. Harry and Ron nodded and smiled.

"So then let us begin the mood changing!" Ron said enthusiastically, reaching over to the rice.

"Oh my gosh Ron! Is food the only thing that makes you happy?" Hermione whined with annoyance as Ron pretended to think.

"YES!" He yelled. Harry laughed.

"You guys continue your little argument . . . I'm going to go to the bathroom. Don't worry . . . I'll come back. If I don't, then come after me, I'll probably be battling Voldemort," Harry said and got up while the two began to laugh hysterically.

After Harry had gone to the bathroom, he proceeded back towards the Great Hall. As he walked alone, silently in the echoing hallway, he heard something behind him, but assumed it was just the echo of his own footsteps. He continued walking, but dropped the ring that was in his pocket. As he leaned over to pick it up, he could hear footsteps coming towards him from behind. He turned around and right in front of his eyes was Draco Malfoy.

"A ring Potter? What are you going to do . . . propose to Ron?" Draco laughed.

"As a matter of fact, no. This ring is for- HANG ON!- what's it to you? This is none of your business Malfoy," Harry replied as he faced the blond haired boy in front of him.

"None of my business eh? Well it might not be any of my business . . . but does it have to do with my father?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Your father? Your father has nothing to do with this ring," Harry said, trying to mislead Draco.

"Your bluffing Potter . . . do you think I'm that stupid? I know everything between you and my father," Draco said.

"There's nothing between your father and I Draco . . . so butt out!" Harry yelled. He remembered that Draco had left Lucius and Harry the other day when he was ordered to. With this thought, Harry had complete confidence that Draco had no idea what was between them, and that Draco was merely trying to get Harry to spill everything out.

"Just remember when my father told me to leave . . . I only turned the hallway . . . you didn't see me go up the stairs to my room . . . I was spying on you two," Draco smirked. Harry's confidence had disappeared.

"You little snitch!" Harry spit out.

"Well then I guess you're not a good seeker, or you would have caught me. You're too dumb to realize I was listening in . . . you don't think I'm that scared of my father, do you potter?" Draco asked in his forceful tone.

"You know you are," Harry smirked.

"You-don't-know-me!" Draco said.

"You don't know your own father!" Harry yelled. "He betrayed my father!"

"How do you know the friendship didn't even end before he betrayed your father?" Draco asked, but it was the kind of question no one ever answered to. Harry just stared down, tensing his brow. "You're clueless, Potter!" He spit out looking at Harry from head to toe with dynamism. Harry's gut felt like it was on fire.

"And you're heartless!" Harry yelled with frustration as he turned around and continued his way towards the Great Hall. Draco was left there, arms crossed, and nostrils flaring.

**Please Review!**


	5. The Ring

As Harry left Draco in the middle of the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder what was really going inside of Draco's head. He wondered how Draco truly felt about the friendship that occurred between their fathers when they were students at Hogwarts. Harry even looked around and remembered that the hall he was walking along was the hallway that was in the first memory of Lucius Malfoy. Who knew that one day, the two friends' sons would be having an argument in the same hallway. Harry knew, and so did Draco. Draco always seemed to be the kind of person that always hid his feelings from everyone. Harry found that out when Draco was forced to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort. He saw the tears Draco cried, and saw the sadness Draco felt. One day Malfoy could be sad, or happy and even vulnerable, but he always covered it up with harshness and anger. He was like a box of chocolate where every piece inside was wrapped with the same coating, but once someone took the coating off, they'd see that the chocolate inside differed from all the rest.

Harry had finally reached the Great Hallway. He walked over to the table that Ron and Hermione were sitting in, and could tell that they were fighting by the way they were moving. Hermione's arms were moving in many different directions, and Ron was just rolling his eyes, but stopped and smiled when he noticed Harry. Distracted by Ron's change of mood and attention, Hermione froze in place and looked back.

"Oh there he is! . . . What took you so long?!" Hermione yelled.

"What do you mean? . . . I told you I was in the bathroom," Harry replied.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked. She seemed to be in worry.

"Do I really need to elaborate?" Harry said and sat down beside her as Ron chuckled.

"No but you took so long . . . we got worried."

"You mean YOU got worried! . . . she kept telling me to come with her to check on you, but I knew nothing was wrong . . . this girls gone mad Harry, I'm telling you," Ron looked from Hermione to Harry.

"HEY! I'm right here . . . I'm not crazy . . . you know it's going to get really dangerous around here without Dumbledore around!" Hermione argued.

"No you're not crazy . . . you're just paranoid as hell," Ron mouthed-back.

"Will you two just shut up!?" Harry yelled as the two crossed their arms and looked away from each other with aggravation. "You better get along you two . . . or . . . or," Harry struggled to find a threat. "Or _you're_ grounded!" Harry yelled, pointing his finger at both of them. Hermione and Ron just broke into laughter. Harry joined.

"Oh I have a good idea! Do you guys want to go bird watching from the Astronomy Tower?" Hermione asked with enthusiasm as she interrupted the laughter. Harry and Ron just looked at each other wide eyed.

"Bird watching Hermione, Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am . . . why?"

"Oh Come on! What kind of stupid muggle hobbie is that? . . . _bird watching," _Ron said.

"It's a great hobbie . . . you should try it rather than _smothering_ yourself with food every second of the day . . . and it's not stupid . . . it's beautiful!" Hermione yelled.

"You're right . . . it's not stupid . . . it's pathetic! We're wizards here . . . we have the ability to fly, and you pick watching bird watching instead?" Ron asked.

"Whatever . . . I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. You're not worth it," Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry. "What do you think Harry? We _should_ go, shouldn't we?" Hermione nodded as she spoke.

Ron shook his head from left to right, mouthing the word 'no' to Harry, but he just didn't want to start another argument.

"Uuuuhhh . . . yeah, sure, why not?" Harry looked at Hermione and gave a nervous smile. Ron was banging his book against his head.

"Then let's go . . . unless you're not finished eating Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh no I'm full . . . that rice was very . . . very . . . FILLING!" Harry said.

"Okay great! Let's go Ron!" Hermione said as she got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"_Yeah Ron . . . Come bird watch with us!" _Harry mimicked Hermione's high voice. Ron just looked annoyed, but finally got up and walked. He never had a choice.

As the three friends walked together along the hallway, Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Guys, I need to go put this ring in my room. I don't want to lose it . . . but as soon as I'm done, I'll meet you guys upstairs," Harry assured the two.

"Alright Harry, We'll see you upstairs . . . don't take too long!" Ron said as he followed Hermione up the staircase.

"Yeah . . . we'll wait for you there!" Hermione added, but didn't look back. Harry just nodded and went up a different staircase.

Throughout this time, the three hadn't noticed one thing, and it was that Draco Malfoy was following them from the time they had left their table. Draco wasn't following them to hear what they were saying, nor was he following them because he wanted to start a fight. He only wanted one thing, and it was the ring that was in Harry's pocket. Draco knew that the ring had to do something with Harry and Lucius. He knew because ever since Dumbledore had found that ring, his dad spoke of it almost every single day. Draco knew that if his dad ever possessed the ring that was in Harry's pocket, he'd please his father to the fullest extent.

****

Draco's POV:

_Draco wanted that ring badly, and seeing it in Harry's possession made him want it even more. Harry had always been better than Draco at everything. At Quiditch, at school, and on top of that, he was popular. Now Draco knew that the ring was going to be given to his father, and he sure was mean, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to let Harry earn more respect from Lucius than he did. That would be pathetic, given that Draco was Lucius's son. He had to get that ring . . . even if it meant stealing it._

Draco followed Harry up the staircase and into the dormitory. As he saw him go into the room, he hid behind a little gap in between two walls. After a short period of time, Harry came out of the room, and headed out of the dormitory. Draco stuck his head out of the gap and took a peek, making sure nobody was around. As he did so, he walked out cautiously towards the door of the room. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to make a sound and walked right in, closing the door behind him. At first, Draco looked around the room and tried to find a place that Harry might have put the ring in. He instantaneously opened the drawers and threw every item they held onto the ground. He then spotted the closet, and as he attempted to find the ring, he threw almost every piece of clothing in it around the room. He was getting frustrated. How could he not find the ring? Harry wasn't even intending to hide it. 

_Draco decided to look around the bed. He went over to it and tossed the covers onto the floor like he did to almost every other item in the room, but when he tossed the pillow, he could see a shining, twinkling light sore through the air. As it hit the ground, Draco froze in spot, staring down at the small diamond ring. He was staggered at the sight of it. He had finally found it, and his insides felt like they were about to burst from excitement, but of course, Draco didn't show his excitement; he wasn't even comfortable showing it to himself, so he instantly grabbed the ring, put it in his pocket and headed out the door, leaving the room in complete clutter. _

After Ron and Harry were finished with the bird watching Hermione had introduced, the three headed down to their dormitory. The sun had already set down and it was very dark. The three were exhausted. When they reached their dormitory, Ron and Harry said their 'goodnight's to Hermione and went to their room, but were not expecting to see what was really behind that room door . . . a big clutter.

Harry turned the knob and pushed the door open. When he saw the big mess on the floor, his mouth fell open. Ron's jaw just dropped.

"What in god's name . . ." Ron said as he waked into the room. Harry abruptly rushed to his bed and turned the pillow over that was on the ground.

"The ring!" Harry yelled in worry. "It's gone!" he added as he looked up at Ron.

"The ring's gone?" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"Then you might as well have left it in your pocket instead of putting it in this room," Ron said. "Or more like a pig's barn now," Ron added as he looked around the room with disgust. Harry got off the floor and sat on his bed. He looked furious.

"Who could have taken this?!" Harry asked himself in fury.

"Not me . . . I swear," Ron said with both arms up. Harry tried to remember what had happened that day, and who he came across that might have found interest in that ring, but he just couldn't remember. He did think of Draco for a second, but thought the idea would be pathetic. Why would Draco want the ring?

"You know what . . . I'm just going to sleep on it, and I'm going to explain to Lucius what happened tomorrow morning. Hopefully he'll understand," Harry said as he extended his legs on his bed. Harry was definitely tired.

"Understand . . . Lucius? . . . good luck," Ron said with doubt as he began to clean up the mess that was on the floor.

"Well aren't you gunna help?" Ron asked, reaching down to the floor.

"Oh yeah . . . sorry," Harry suddenly said as he got up and started re-organizing the room with Ron.

The two carried on tidying the room until it was midnight. When the huge, mysterious clutter had disappeared, the two felt like they were going to collapse. They soon changed into their pajamas and slept through the night.

Night soon disappeared, and day had come. As the sunlight shined through the window beside the sleeping Harry, he began to wake up. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was nine o'clock. With this notice, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He carried on with his morning routine and headed out the door, leaving Ron still asleep. Harry soon was outside and running towards the Quiditch Gates, and again, he noticed Lucius' by his white head in the distance. After moments of running, Harry finally reached him.

"Hello there Harry." Lucius smirked.

"Good morning sir," Harry said nervously. He didn't know how Lucius would react to the stolen ring.

"So I see that you've seen the last memory," Lucius said, mistaking Harry's nervousness to the memory rather than the ring. "So tell me Harry . . . what did you think?" Lucius' asked. Harry remembered the memory; he even remembered how angry he was after seeing it in the pensieve. At that moment, Harry's image of the ring was replaced by the memory he had seen the other day.

"Well I'm kind of confused," Harry said, not able to make eye contact with Lucius.

"Explain," Lucius replied in his dark, deep voice.

"Well . . . you . . . you _loved _my mom. How could you have just joined Voldemort?" Harry asked in fury. Lucius just stared at Harry, but this stare differed from the usual stares that he gave. This stare had a hint of sadness to it. His eyes seemed to sparkle with sorrow, his lips seemed to tremble, and his face began to relax. That caught Harry's attention, and for some reason, he didn't want that look on Lucius' face to disappear, so he stood in silence for a moment. It's not that Harry liked seeing Lucius's sadness at all; he was just surprised at the fact that Lucius really did have feelings, even though he seemed so tough to crack on the outside. After moments of silence, Lucius had changed back to his usual facial expression.

"Isn't there still a place in your heart for my parents, or are you just another heartless wizard that betrayed them?" Harry asked calmly, but with a little bit of anger as he remembered Peter Pettigrew.

"Harry . . . you don't know the rest of the story, and that's why I'm giving you this next memory," Lucius pulled a small glass container out of the inside of his black robe. "You'll understand everything once you see this." Lucius nodded as he extended his arm in front of Harry with the glass container in his hand, but Harry looked down at the ground trying to find a way to explain to Lucius about the ring that he would be asking for very soon.

"I really do want the memory . . . but . . . but someone stole the ring you want from my room. Yesterday night I couldn't find it in and I know that it was stolen because of the clutter on my room floor-" Harry said quickly. He just wanted to blurt everything out; he thought it would be easier to just tell Lucius everything rather than having him ask questions.

"Draco," Lucius deeply whispered to himself as he looked away from Harry who was confused at the unexpected name he had blurted out.

"I beg your pardon," Harry said with a baffled facial expression. Lucius instantly looked at Harry, realizing what he had said out loud.

"Sorry Harry . . . it's just that I saw Draco with a ring on his finger today, but he told me that he found it . . . I'm an idiot for believing him . . . but now I know. You just take this memory and I'll see you tomorrow morning," Lucius said in a rush, but didn't look at Harry at all. He was just focused at the massive school in front of him. Harry knew that Lucius was going to go and confront Draco, but he didn't even want to imagine what Lucius was really going to do with him.

"Okay sir, I'll see you later." Harry took the memory from Lucius', who then instantly began walking towards the school with anger. Harry just stood at the Quiditch Gates thinking about what he had just heard.

_"Draco . . . Of course Draco! He was the only one who saw me with the ring . . . How could I have not thought of him? . . . I need to sleep more that's for sure. But Draco . . . I wonder what Draco wanted from that ring," _Harry wondered.

After Lucius was no where in sight, Harry began to walk towards Dumbledore's office. Although he was still in confusion about the situation that had occurred before, he wanted to put that aside. Harry was now wondering about the memory he held in his hand.   
****

Please Review~!

**So I know that there's no memory in this chapter, but it's because I didn't want to make the chapter too long. But I assure you there will be a memory in the next chapter, and I'm sure you already have figured that out by where the story is going. I hope you liked this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.**


	6. The Third Memory

**So this is the moment all of you have been waiting for. This is the third memory, and I hope it satisfies everyone's expectations! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it! I want to thank the people that review because your reviews really motivate me in putting a lot of effort in every chapter, and I also want to thank everyone that actually visits this story because it really makes me happy seeing people reading it. **

**I want to also thank J.K Rowling because without her, there would be no Harry Potter, and I would not be able to enjoy making stories like this. :D**

* * *

As Harry walked towards the school, he couldn't help but wonder what was inside the memory he held in his hand. He just stared at it in conjecture. Every memory that Lucius had given to him left Harry in shock, and not only that, but they've gotten stranger and more shocking each time. This was the third memory, and Harry couldn't help but feel anxious, worried, and even a bit frightened. Harry tried to hide the truth from himself, but he knew that the reason he was fearful was because he only wanted to think of his parents as the nicest people in the world. He didn't want to think of them as anything other than that, and he was worried that by seeing their past, he might find something that will change his opinion about them.

As Harry walked towards the school, a strange and unusual idea hit him. _"What if I share this memory with Draco?" _He thought, but then instantly shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. "_What are you thinking Harry? . . . Draco? I'm kidding myself . . . that bloody bastard doesn't deserve it. He stole the ring I almost had a stroke about for god's sake." _Harry tried to convince himself out of the idea. _"But what if he's understanding?" _He shook his head again._ "WHAT AM I SAYING?! . . . Draco? Understanding? . . . But that's what Ron said about Lucius, and in the end he did understand, so maybe I should . . . But maybe I shouldn't." _Harry had finally reached the front doors of the school, but he was frozen in spot trying to figure out what to do.

There was a feeling inside Harry that wanted Draco to see the memory, but there was also a feeling inside him that didn't think Draco deserved what he wanted to offer. He didn't know why a part of him even considered Draco. He didn't know if it was because he wanted to befriend him, or if it was because he was frightened from what he held in his hand. Through all his years at Hogwarts, Harry had battled Voldemort numerous of times. He even survived Voldemort's attempt to murder him when he was only a year old, but why was he so scared of what he held in his hand? Why did a _little, harmless_, glass container make Harry's heart beat so fast? Harry didn't know the exact answer to this, but he knew that he wanted someone to see this memory with him, and he wanted it to be Draco Malfoy.

Harry instantly pushed open the school doors in front of him. He walked rapidly through the halls. He needed to find Draco. He was about to go up the staircase that lead him to the Slytherin dormitory, but he instantaneously stopped when he saw two white heads zoom by the hallway further away from his right. Harry looked at the hallway in confusion. "_What the hell was that?" _Harry whispered to himself. "_For a second there . . . that looked like Draco," _he thought. He turned away from the staircase he was about to ascend, and began to walk towards the hallway that mystified him. When Harry reached the hallway, he stayed behind the wall that intersected the two hallways. He stuck his head out to take a peek, and right in front of his eyes were Draco and Lucius. Lucius was leaned over Draco, who was against the wall. He looked petrified. Lucius had his index finger out in front of Draco, in a threatening way. Draco's arms were spread out against the wall as he squished his head in trying to move away from Lucius as much as he possibly could. As soon as Harry saw the two, he knew exactly why Lucius was angry. It was perceptibly because Draco had stolen the ring from Harry's room the night before.

"I swear . . . if you ever interfere with Harry and me _ever_ again, I will kill you myself! You NEVER EVER do that again . . . do you understand?" Lucius said with dynamism, but Draco was too frightened to answer. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Lucius yelled as Draco flinched.

"Yes! Yes!" Draco said with horror as he raised his hand up in front of his face, just in case Lucius attempted to strike him.

"I'll continue this talk with you later," Lucius finally said as he turned away from him and started walking to where Harry was standing. With this notice, Harry immediately hid in a tiny space that was located between two walls at the side of the hallway. When Lucius had passed the small gap that Harry was concealed in, Harry immediately got out and began walking towards Draco. Once Draco noticed Harry, his unflattering, common face began to form. His nostrils started to flare, and his eyes seemed to pierce right through Harry's.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Draco spitted out as he walked towards Harry who was also moving towards him, but Harry said nothing. He knew that it wouldn't be right to start an argument when he was about to ask Draco to see a memory with him. It was silent up until the two boys met in the middle of the hallway.

"I said . . . what are you looking at Potter?" Draco repeated in frustration.

"Listen Draco . . . I'm not here to start a fight . . . I'm here to offer you something," Harry said. Draco gave a look of bewilderment.

"Offer? What offer?" Draco asked with force.

"You see this?" Harry asked as he pulled out the glass container in his pocket. "This is your father's memory . . . he gave it to me this morning," Harry said calmly as he looked at Draco.

"Then why'd you come here? To brag about it?!" Draco asked angrily.

"No . . . I haven't seen it yet. And I came here to ask you if you wanted to see it with me," Harry said quickly without expression. He just wanted to cut to the chase without questions being asked. Draco suddenly looked even more baffled. He couldn't believe what Harry had said.

"_You_ . . . want to see the memory . . . with _me_," Draco said with a little chuckle.

"Yes," Harry said as he nodded, but Draco rolled his eyes.

"Listen Potter . . . You're not fooling anyone, so quit trying to trick me!" Draco yelled.

"I'm not tricking anyone you idiot! Just tell me if you want to or not!" Harry yelled back.

"Well if you weren't- and you probably are, I wouldn't be able to anyways. I don't want to disrespect my father . . . he wouldn't want me looking into his memory like all you Gryffindors . . . _so_ nosey."

"Are you sure it's not because you're too scared that your father might _kill _you if he found out you saw it?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"_Scared_?! Ha-ha very funny . . . I'm not scared of anyone!" Draco said with aggression.

"Whatever you _say_ Malfoy," Harry said with a bit of highness to his voice. "And your father wouldn't find out . . . I wouldn't _tell_ him," Harry quickly added.

"Hang on! My father must have put you up to this! . . . How do I know he isn't testing me?" Draco said as he squinted his eyes.

"Listen Draco . . . I don't really care if you come or not, but if you do, then follow me, and if you don't . . . then goodbye!" Harry said with annoyance as he began to leave.

"I'll come with you! But I doubt you'll actually take me to Dumbledore's office," Draco said.

"Okay, then follow me and I'll prove that you're an idiot," Harry said as he continued walking towards Dumbledore's office. Draco followed from behind.

"You know the only reason I'm following you is because I want to see where you'll actually lead me," Draco said, but Harry ignored him. He knew that leading Draco into Dumbledore's office would be enough to shut him up.

"You might not understand this memory because you don't know one thing," Harry said without looking back at Draco.

"No . . . I know everything," Draco said.

"What do you know?" Harry asked.

"That our fathers were friends," Draco said, but then paused.

"Well did you know that-"

"That your mother and my father dated? . . . Yes I do," Draco said as Harry stopped walking and turned his face towards Draco.

"You know?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"You don't seem surprised or . . . angry," Harry said.

"Oh I was . . . I really, really was. But I'm still kind of in denial," Draco said as he dazed at the ground. Harry sighed and began to make his way to Dumbledore's office again.

"I know what you mean," Harry said faintly.

The two finally reached the office, and as Harry went in, he immediately walked towards the pensieve. Draco just stood in place and looked around the office in amazement. He had never been there, so he was flabbergasted at its sight. He couldn't take his eyes off the walls and the area surrounding him, but he suddenly snapped out of his daze and remembered why he was there in the first place. He went over to Harry, but the cabinet of memories re-captured his attention. After a few moments of staring, he turned to Harry and gave a look of shock.

"You really weren't tricking me!" Draco said in astonishment.

"NO, REALLY?! I WASN'T!? Harry said loudly with sarcasm.

"Woah! what the hell is that?" Draco suddenly asked as he looked down at the pensieve in front of Harry.

"It's a pensieve. That's where were dipping our heads in to see the memory," Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled in fright. "I mean . . . uuuh . . . I can't put my head in that thing Harry," Draco quickly added. He didn't want to look like a coward.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because . . . because . . . I can't put my head in liquids . . . they uh . . . they hurt my ears," Draco nervously said. Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco's lame excuse.

"Oh don't worry! This liquid is indistinguishable, you won't be able to feel it," Harry said.

"But . . . but . . ." Draco struggled to find another excuse.

"But- but," Harry mimicked Draco with a voice that slightly sounded like Dobby. "It's not gunna eat you!" Harry yelled.

"I know . . . I'm not scared- Pft! You actually think I'm scared Potter? You got to be kidd-"

"Do you want to see it or not!?" Harry yelled with annoyance as he interrupted the frightened Draco.

"Yes-sure-I have no problem seeing it- I really don't," Draco said uneasily as he looked at the stone bowl.

"First let me put the memory in." Harry removed the tiny glass container from his pocket, opened it and poured the golden, string-like memory in the imperceptible liquid. "Okay now we can put our heads in. Want to go first?" Harry asked the question wanting to see Draco's freight once more. It just amused him.

"Well . . . I think you should first, you know? To show me how to do it," Draco said apprehensively.

"Show you how to put your head in a bowl? . . . No I don't know," Harry said laughing, but then dipped his head in. Draco hesitated, but his curiosity took over his body, and he followed Harry's move.

* * *

**The Memory:**

_"Stupefy!" Lucius casts a spell at James, who is walking through a crowd of people along the hallway. Soon, the spell reaches James and he falls over. The crowd of students gasp and stop moving. They all turn their attention to the two boys. James looks back to see who casted the spell._

_"Lucius?" James whispers to himself while he is on the ground. "Lucius? What's going on?!" James asks in puzzlement._

_"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Lucius yells as he makes his way down the hallway towards James._

_"Yes . . . what's gotten into you? Have you been cursed?" James still asks in confusion._

_"YOU- BLOODY- BACKSTABBER!" Lucius finally reaches James._

_"Lucius . . . are you okay? Why're you so mad at me?" James asks calmly._

_"YOU KNOW WHY I'M MAD!" Lucius yells with a little bit of sadness._

_"WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT! SO JUST SPIT IT OUT!" James shouts back, but Lucius just stares at him in disgust. Tears run down his cheeks as people start to surround them._

_"Today . . . I heard . . . I heard something," Lucius says aggressively, but softly. James stares back in fret._

_"I heard that you . . . and Lily were holding hands at lunch," Lucius says heatedly as James looks away with guilt, but soon looks back at Lucius._

_"Lucius . . . You and Lily have been fighting for a week and haven't been talking to each other. It's basically over for you guys, so-" PUNCH! Lucius hits James across the face knocking him to the ground. James immediately gets up and jumps up on Lucius and constantly punches him from left to right._

_"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" James yells as he continues punching Lucius._

_"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Lucius begins to kick James in the shins. Lily suddenly walks out of the crowd of students surrounding the two boys. She looks at the two with fury in her eyes and stomps towards them._

_"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Lily yells as loud as she can. She immediately sticks her arms in between James and Lucius and begins to pull the boys off each other. Another person from the crowd appears and helps Lily. The two boys finally give up and get off each other. They begin to re-adjust their school robes as they stare at each other with hatred._

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"_

_"Don't even ask that question you little bitch!" Lucius spits out at Lily as she flinches._

_"Don't dare call her that!" James begins moving towards Lucius again, wanting to hurt him, but the strange boy from the crowd blocks him and slowly pushes him away. Lily just stays frozen in spot, staring at Lucius with tears running down her cheek._

_"You held hands with him when you're with me!" Lucius points from James to himself, but Lily remains silent. She stares at Lucius for a moment and then back at James who stares at her in worry. "I loved you!" Lucius adds quickly._

_"Just . . . just stay away from me . . . Both of you!" Lily cries as she turns away from the two boys and struggles her way through the crowd of students._

_

* * *

_Draco and Harry instantaneously removed their heads from the pensieve. The two boys stared at each other with horror. They had no idea what to say. They couldn't even believe that the memory they had just seen was real. The idea was just too difficult for their brains to process. All they did was just stare and stare at each other as silence filled the air, but the two boys knew that the silence in the air wasn't empty. It was merely filled with the thoughts that were running through their heads.

******_Please Review For Motivation!_**

* * *

**If you do want more of this story, it would be great if you reviewed. I want to know your thoughts about it, and I will take your ideas into consideration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Nadeen **


End file.
